The Red Knight and The Princess
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: My new series. Desperation just doesn't do for Lili...
1. La Recontre

They hadn't spoke a damned word to each other since the bar, maybe a few sex calls-we'll get to that later-, and the few they did speak was not important.

"You're too pretty to be on the streets this late."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm heading to a hotel down the street, you coming with?"

"Your shameless flirting is quite pitiful." She shakes her head, her friend Christie Monteiro narrowing her eyes at Miguel.

Miguel takes a few more shots at her, stepping a bit, almost unnoticeably closer until they were almost nose to nose. His voice became increasingly low, before he cupped her chin in his hands, and brought her lips to his, a meaningless touch of the lips, not a kiss at all. Just...a touch.

He pulls away and looks at her."I'll ask again. Are you coming with me?"He says, voice husky and breath hot on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah."

xXx

He kicks the hotel door closed, not bothering to put the "do not disturb" sign on the door. He lifts her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Those sex calls...they hadn't even said each others' names. They knew them, of course- from the tournament. But they didn't, they don't mention them. He doesn't waste time getting her skirt off, he drops his pants and his boxers and slides her panties off. He thrusts inside her, she whimpers, but he doesn't care. She's just another girl. They didn't think about each other, either- one thought about the other, that's it.

_Did she just curse in French?_

_Did he just curse in Spanish?_

Not another thought was given.

He keeps thrusting in, out, back and forth- come tomorrow morning he would leave and they would forget each other, but now, it was pleasure.

"Faster! I'm-I'm so..." She begins but cuts off with a moan. His teeth go for her neck, his strong arms still holding her up.

She meets her orgasm and they fall onto the bed.

xXx

Miguel wakes up and rolls over to check if she is sleep so he can leave out. He gasps to himself when he sees that _he's_ the one that got ditched! That's not...fair!

He growls and sits up, looking at her side of the bed.

Sitting on her pillow was a white glove.

**AN: Just surfin the interwebs one day, on , when I notice there is **

**NO**

**MIGUEL LILI.**

**WTF?**

**So I just had to do it;)**

**Short little one-shot, taking a break from Passion Fire, Injured Fox, and Reach To Me(Might discontinue).**


	2. Amor Desesperada

**AN: Sooooo I decided to come back with this. Yes, The Injured Fox is over. No, I'm not kidding. At least I added the epilogue. I'm not a jerk, ya know...**

**I feel a sort of absence, after The Injured Fox is over. So, yes, this may become a series, maybe?**

"Madam, I may be wrong, but this glove is yours."

The beautiful vixen turned in her stool to face Miguel. She cocks her head as her eyes fell to the glove in his hand. She blushes, glances at Christie, then says, "I have never seen that before. You truly must be mistaken." Christie could not know of her mad love affair with Miguel! Lili felt ashamed.

Miguel's eyes turn dark as the night."Don't play dumb with me, miss. We have had a one-night-stand and I don't know why you are afraid to admit it." She clears her throat, takes the glove, and turns away.

_Plan B,_ Miguel thinks. He grabs both of her cheeks, turns her around, and puts his lips to hers. He moans softly as she allows him access to her mouth, and plays with her tongue. They break apart, and Miguel stares into her eyes.

"Now do you remember?" Everybody in the diner was staring by now.

_Please say yes._

"I...do. Miguel, right?"

He breathes a heavy breath.

"Yeah, you're...Lili."

He knew that he had to find her. He could not bring himself to say it, but he fell in love with her that day. He knew that this was America and seventeen was underage, but he had to have her again, not just the sex, but every part of her.

"Lili, can I talk to you?"

She shrugs and they walk out the door.

xXxXxXx

"Oh, fuck me Miguel, _God._"

He slaps her ass as she stays bent over the bed.

"You like that? Huh? Shit, that feels good."

He wanted to come inside her, badly. He wanted to live with the fact that she would have his child. He had not realized he had stopped his motions, and Lili was just about more than pissed.

"What the hell? Why'd you stop fucking me?" She questions, a little more than annoyed.

Miguel gulps.

_Now or never..._

"Lili, I think I'm in love with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you after out first encounter, Lili."

"Miguel, shut the fuck up and keep going. This is stupid."

Miguel couldn't believe he had been shot down! By a seventeen year old! He had just realized how pitiful he was. He grunts in response and continues to fuck her quickly, but had not planned on hitting his orgasm so quickly, then remembered how turned on he was by Lili. Lili comes all over his cock, and Miguel takes a deep breath.

"Lili, I'm going to come..." He strained. He had made his decision. He doesn't pull out of her, and he shoots his load into her cunt, sighing as he did so.

Lili jumps when she feels him coming inside of her. "What the fuck, Miguel! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm...I'm sorry. I could not help myself, I...I love you, Lili!"

She walks out, slamming the door so hard that the hotel room shook.


	3. Le Vrai Amour?

**AN: TRK&TP is the new Injured Fox!**

**This was supposed to be a lemon, but now I'm turning it into something...pure. Ew.**

He shuffled his feet.

"Is Lili here, Julia?"

"Yeah. She told me about you, do you think I will let you in?"

"Sort of."

Julia Chang didn't know what to think of this guy. Who was he to show up at her doorstep and request her friend? She didn't expect this to happen when she said she would let Lili stay here. Didn't she know him from somewhere?

"Miguel? What are you doing here? You're asking for Lili? Why?" He wished with all of his heart that she would shut up.

"Oh, I can tell you that," says Christie, coming up behind Julia. Miguel sighs.

"Him and Lili? Yeah, they're _fucking_now." She laughs,"Funny, isn't it? Can you believe it?" She laughs some more.

"Anyway," Julia starts,"Lili has been crying in her room for a while, and I bet it has something to do with you, right?"

Miguel's nostrils flare. "Can I talk to her?"

Julia shrugs,"Whatever floats your boat. Up the stairs and down the hall to the left."

Miguel passes through the door and bounds up the stairs, taking a left. He knocks and walks in without waiting for a reply.

"Lili? Are you here?"

"What do you want, Miguel?"

"I want to apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now go away."

"No. Lili, I love you."

_The feeling is a bit mutual, but I can't believe you did what you did,_ Lili thinks.

"Go. Away."

"I...I admitted I loved you, I apologized, and I'll do it again: I'm sorry. Are you happy?"

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"No. There is absolutely nothing you can say to make me leave."

Lili starts to cry. Miguel walks over to the bedside, where her face was buried in the pillow.

"You don't love me," she says suddenly."You just want sex from me."

Miguel felt hurt.

"That's not it, goddamn it I love you!"

"Get out, Miguel. Don't come back."


End file.
